


They Always Do

by DaydreamDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, BDSM, Beta Benny Lafitte, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Omega Dean, Polyamory, Power Play, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamDestiel/pseuds/DaydreamDestiel
Summary: Cas and Benny edge Dean. Spnkinkbingo fill for the square BennyCasDean. Abo dynamics. Basically this is just an excuse for desperate needy omega Dean getting fucked by both of his boyfriends. ;)





	They Always Do

Dean’s laid out spread eagle on their bed—arms and legs bound to the four solid wooden posts of it. He’s already lost track of how long he’s been here. Maybe hours? He’s leaking slick and precome all over, and he’s burning with arousal, with need. This level of desperation is normally something that only happens when he's in heat. He's not now, but it feels damn near close.

His hips shift restlessly, his eyes squeezing shut as he fights down the wave of pleasure tugging him mercilessly toward another orgasm that he’s only going to be denied. Benny’s big hand is wrapped snug around Dean’s cock, the calluses on his palm a rough-hot sensation that Dean’s always loved. And God, Cas’s got three fingers curled up inside of Dean, rubbing firm over his prostate.

Either one of those things alone’d have Dean frantic. Both of them combined are consuming him like a wildfire in the middle of a drought. Sweat’s beading up all over him, and his breaths are stuttering gasps and groans that he’s got no hope of controlling. He doesn't even bother, ‘cause they've got him—they always do.

“Doing so good, cher,” Benny rumbles in that accent that makes Dean melt on the regular, all honey thick and sweet.

“Benny,” Dean breathes, eyes snapping open to catch wildly on his pale blue. “Please, please. I—” Benny's thumb smears wet over the head of Dean's dick and a shudder wracks Dean.

“Not yet,” Cas says, his voice low and even, so put together even as his fingers plunge and twist inside of Dean. Dean's gaze flies to Cas, kneeling naked and looking like pure sex between his legs. Cas's cock is flushed red, knot starting to swell already and Dean wants it in him so bad that he can hardly focus.

“I can't—” Dean gasps, muscles shaking with his effort. He's already held back five times, and he doesn't know if he's got another in him—not if they don't slow down.

“Yes, you can, Dean,” Benny whispers in his ear. “Because if you don't come, I'm gonna fuck you. Get you ready to take Cas's big thick knot. You want that, don't you, sweetheart?”

Dean shivers, Benny's breath against his ear, his words are lightning bolts that strike Dean's gut and flash bright right out to his extremities. “Yeah, _yeah, fuck_. Want—God, I want that. Please,” Dean aims his begging at Cas, he's the one calling the shots tonight. Benny might be a beta, but he and Cas switch off regularly as far as who gets to be in charge when they do this. It always makes Dean a little breathless the way they work so seamlessly together. “Please. Cas, I need—please let Benny fuck me.”

Cas's lips draw up in a smirk, “Suddenly my fingers aren't enough?”

Dean hisses as Cas curls his fingers just right, “Fuck … you know how much I love your … goddamn fingers, Cas.”

“Mmm,” Cas agrees, “but you want to come.”

Dean lets out an embarrassing whine. “Yeah. And I wanna be fucked first … ah, wanna be knotted. I—fuck—I want both of you to come in me. Wanna,” he sucks in a shaky breath, “wanna be full of it.”

“God, Dean,” Benny groans, his teeth drag along Dean's neck before he bites down hard on the juncture of Dean's shoulder, leaving marks and making Dean arch up. With a swipe of his tongue over soon to be bruised skin, Benny lets go and the two of them look pleadingly at Cas.

Indulgently, Cas rolls his eyes, and withdraws his fingers. “Alright.”

 _“Cas,”_ Dean sobs, relief and desperation a stark confusing contrast.

“Shhh,” Cas hushes him, climbing up to lie down next to Dean as Benny uncuffs his ankles. Cas's lips meet Dean’s softly. Soothing. “We're gonna take care of you, babe. It's gonna feel so good when you finally get to come on my knot.”

“Yeah,” Dean sighs. Benny's hands are traveling up his thighs, spreading them, raising goosebumps in the wake of his palms. Dean’s sore muscles twinge at the movement, but it’s an ache that makes him gush another rush of slick in anticipation. “Benny, Benny, please.”

Cas brushes damp hair away from Dean’s face, slides his thumb over Dean’s abused bottom lip before Cas lets it dip inside his mouth and rubs it over the flat of Dean’s tongue. “Go ahead, Benny,” he says, not taking his gaze away from Dean’s face. Dean knows Cas likes to watch the expression he makes when he’s finally stuffed with cock.

Benny pushes in slow, and Dean makes a noise that’s barely human. Fuck, Benny’s instantly fucking into him hard and fast. Dean’s breathing goes choppy, distantly he’s aware he’s sucking on Cas’s fingers now, tasting himself on them.

God, Benny’s always been so good at this too, at taking Dean right up to the precipice of his orgasm and keeping him there. Just enough that if Dean’s mouth wasn’t full, he’d be begging in a steady stream of filth.

He’s so turned on that his dick’s aching, weeping onto his stomach, and he wishes Cas would reach down and offer him some relief almost as much as he’s praying he doesn’t. ‘Cause if he does, Dean’s gonna lose it. Cas though—Cas just peppers Dean’s face with kisses, trails them softly across his cheekbones, one on each closed eyelid, the tip of his nose. Cas’s gentleness and Benny’s ruthlessness work in concert, pushing all of Dean’s buttons at once.

Benny’s been hard for as long as Dean has, and Dean’s surprised he’s holding out as long as he is. Slamming relentlessly into Dean, grunting low every time he’s buried deep. The sound of it skitters along Dean’s skin and he clamps down hard on his welling climax. His muscles tightening draws a sexy deep groan from Benny and his hips stutter.

Bliss crackles like an inferno in Dean as Benny spills warm inside of him, filling him in pulses that make his whole body tingle with the knowledge that he’s that much closer to being allowed to come, too.

After a moment, Benny lovingly pats his ass and pulls out, flopping down onto the bed on the other side of Dean. “Fuck, I love your ass,” Benny mumbles, making pride bubble up in Dean's chest.

Dean blinks his eyes open just in time to take in the flush on Benny’s cheeks, and how bright and satisfied his blue eyes are before his attention gets drawn to where Cas is uncuffing his wrist. “Get the other one,” he says to Benny and Dean’s so fucking ready for what’s coming that he feels like he’s gonna vibrate right out of his skin.

Before he’s even fully processed what’s happening, he’s been turned over, ass up, cheek pressed to the bedspread. Cas slides in easy—all on his own Dean would’ve been wet enough, but Benny’s come is slicking the way too, making it that much dirtier, that much hotter. Fuck, Cas is so big that Dean’s trembling, moaning and panting as Cas shoves his knot into him over and over again. 

At this point, Cas is beyond talking, beyond teasing, but that just means that Benny takes over, one big hand sweeping down over the sweat damp skin of Dean's back, over the curve of his ass until he's got two fingers spread in a vee around Cas’s cock. “Mmm. Look at you, Dean. Taking that alpha knot so good. You’re so wet, sweetheart. Bet he’s filling you up so good, isn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Dean pants, “Yeah, God.”

He’s not even really thinking at this point, drowning in too much pleasure, too much sensation. He’s responding instinctively to Cas’s knot growing inside of him, to Benny’s voice rumbling in his ear. His whole body feels incandescent and he doesn’t know how he’s gonna hold back because his orgasm is sinking its teeth into his gut, and building fast.

“Please, Cas, please?” he begs, rocking back on aching muscles, trying to drive Cas deeper, push him to go harder.

The growl Cas lets out is low and sexy, it sizzles across Dean’s skin and lights up every single omega bit of Dean’s brain. Cas pounds into him faster, knot starting to catch. A few more thrusts and he falls forward, teeth clamping down on the back of Dean’s neck as he pushes inside one more time and comes, hips twitching minutely as he floods Dean with come. Rush after rush after rush and it’s all Dean can do not to follow him right over the edge.

It’s a torturously long moment before Cas grunts, “Benny,” lips still pressed to Dean’s skin. The second Cas says his name Benny starts jerking Dean off, they’ve got this down to an art form, Dean thinks dizzily. “Let go, Dean,” Cas whispers rough, “you can come now.”

Benny’s hand stroking him, Cas’s cock still pulsing inside of him—they’re more than enough to get the job done. All of the pleasure that Dean’s been pushing down on smashes through the walls he’s built up around it and it’s like a dam bursting. All at once the whole thing crumbles and he’s coming so hard that he can’t breathe, can’t think—euphoria and pleasure consuming him. His awareness of anything beyond how fucking good this feels ceases to exist.

Dean’s body is still twitching with aftershocks when Benny carefully peels the dirty blanket out from under him and Cas, arranges them all so they’re lying comfortably. Cas and Dean on their sides, still locked together, facing Benny.

Dean’s not functional enough to thank him for it—not by a longshot. But he’s glad he’s wrapped up in the two people he loves most. He’s glad he’s got the two of them there with him like this. The raging storm they’d built up inside of him has tempered now, melted into a warmth that settles over him like a heavy comforting blanket and he lets himself float in it. They’ll take care of him—they always do. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think. ;)


End file.
